Opium
by nanetys
Summary: Ele só queria a paz. .:Opium Wars:. .:30 Cookies:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ China/Wang Yao © nanetys. __Ousem duvidar._

**30 Cookies. Set – Inverno. Tema – 21. Sofrimento.**

**

* * *

**

**Opium**

**-**

_Arise and be  
All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_(Flyleaf – _Arise_)_

-

"Já chega." Murmurou, quando sentiu que havia chegado ao seu limite. Estava fraco, mas conseguiu colocar-se de pé. Mal conseguia manter-se equilibrado, mas recusava-se a perder sua dignidade. Inglaterra admirava a força de vontade que China possuía – afinal de contas, o país oriental estava com bastante ópio em seu organismo, e conseguir manter-se são depois de tudo aquilo era um feito e tanto. Porém, ele ainda precisava apoiar-se na mesa para não ir direto ao chão. Talvez Inglaterra tivesse exagerado um pouco na dose, mas aquilo era necessário para manter o comércio, afinal de contas.

"Ora, eu pensei que você fosse mais resistente, Yao." Comentou, com um tom provocativo. O olhar que China lhe lançou – um misto de altivez e desprezo – era simplesmente impagável.

"Você vai parar de me dar esse maldito ópio." Ele disse, com a voz fraca, porém firme. "Vai parar de envenenar meu povo e enfraquecê-lo. Vai me deixar em paz, Inglaterra, de uma vez por todas."

"E como você espera me obrigar a fazer isso, China?" disse, enquanto colocava-se de pé, para ficar frente a frente com Yao.

"Eu estou pedindo civilizadamente. Estou há _muito tempo_ pedindo civilizadamente. Por que você não pode simplesmente _ouvir_?" China disse, sem se alterar – e aquilo também era admirável, considerando-se a instabilidade emocional pela qual ele devia estar passando no momento. Inglaterra aproximou-se dele, e passou a mão em seu rosto – ele tinha a pele tão macia! – enquanto respondia, com um sorriso malicioso:

"Porque eu gosto _tanto_ de manter negócios com você, Yao. É um _prazer_ imenso."

China deu um tapa na mão que acariciava seu rosto, com uma expressão que beirava o _nojo_. Em seguida deu dois passos para trás e abriu a porta da sala.

"Não encoste em mim. E vá embora! Você não é mais bem-vindo em meu território."

"Ah, mas eu gosto _muito_ de te visitar. Não ficaria nada contente se fosse expulso daqui." Inglaterra provocou, deliciando-se com a expressão de China – era impagável de tão _linda_. Então, soltou um longo suspiro. _Hora de ficar sério_, pensou. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? _Guerra_."

China fechou os olhos, com força. Não queria a guerra. Queria a paz. Agora entendia porque Japão se mantivera fechado por todos aqueles anos – ocidentais não eram confiáveis. Desde que surgiram até o dia em que desapareciam, estavam sempre se envolvendo em guerras. E ele não queria isso para seu povo. Já tinha vivido 4000 anos. A única coisa que queria era paz. Mas, daquela vez, não haveria escolha. Sabia que se não lutasse, continuaria sendo obrigado a consumir aquele ópio maldito que estava fazendo seu povo sofrer tanto.

"Sim." Disse, por fim, recuperando sua pose. Chegava a parecer um grande imperador, pensou Inglaterra, sorrindo. "Eu sei. Agora, _vá_."

-

Seu corpo doía. Estava cansado das batalhas incessantes – nenhuma das quais era capaz de ganhar. Mas por que, afinal de contas, era necessário lutar? Por que Inglaterra não podia simplesmente _enxergar_ que aquilo e estava lhe fazendo mal e parar com o tráfico do ópio? Por que não podia simplesmente _parar_ de forçar aquele ópio para dentro de seu organismo, para dentro de seu corpo, para dentro de seu país, para dentro de seu povo?

"Está de acordo com os termos, Sr. Wang?" Arthur perguntou, com um cinismo claro em sua voz, tentando fracamente esconder o prazer que tudo aquilo lhe proporcionava. Yao o olhou, com a mesma expressão altiva de sempre, quase como se achasse superior a Inglaterra – mas não era. Talvez, fosse como ser humano. Mas eles estavam lá como países.

"Tenho outra escolha, _Inglaterra_?"

"Pode continuar lutando. E _perdendo_." Respondeu, com um sorriso cruel no rosto. China suspirou, ignorando o comentário maldoso. Não, não queria lutar. Só o que queria era a paz. Mas ela estava longe, e ele já não conseguia enxergá-la mais. Mas ainda havia esperança, sempre haveria. E ele a manteria.

"Não quero mais lutar."

"Ótimo. Agora, para o último termo de nosso tratado... Quero _Hong Kong_."

Finalmente, Inglaterra conseguiu o que queria – ver China perder a pose imperial. Yao colocou-se de pé, arfando.

"_O quê?!_" exclamou, quase gritando. "Você quer Hong Kong? Por quê? Por que quer tirá-lo de mim? Ele é a única família que me resta!"

"Exato." Inglaterra respondeu, ajeitando os papéis em seu colo. China o olhou indignado. Como podia ser tão cruel? Tão desalmado?

"Hong Kong é uma criança. Ele precisa de mim, _Arthur_." Disse, suplicante. "_Por favor_."

Inglaterra estava deliciando-se com aquilo. Ter Yao tão submisso a ele era mais do que jamais poderia pedir – nem em seus mais belos sonhos aquilo aconteceria tão _fácil_. Ah, se soubesse que China reagiria daquela maneira quando o assunto envolvia seus irmãos, teria feito aquilo _tantas_ vezes! Passou a mão pelo rosto de China, sorrindo.

"Eu vou cuidar bem dele, Yao. Serão apenas cem anos."

China sentiu as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. _Cem anos?_ Não, era tempo demais! Em cem anos Hong Kong cresceria, se tornaria um homem e esqueceria dele. Em cem anos, Hong Kong iria estar acostumado a ser uma colônia inglesa e rejeitaria seu irmão como Japão e Taiwan. Em cem anos ele sofreria demais com a saudade. Cem anos era tempo demais – mesmo para quem já havia vivido quatro mil anos.

"Não, por favor, isso não..." sussurrou, quase implorando. Inglaterra apenas virou as costas e caminhou em direção à saída, dizendo:

"Amanhã virei buscá-lo. Deixe-o pronto ao meio-dia."

-

"Não quero ir, _ge ge_!" Hong Kong choramingou, ao receber a notícia. Em geral, o garoto era bem calmo – mas a notícia de que passaria cem anos vivendo com Inglaterra o deixara bastante abalado. "Cem anos é tempo demais!"

_Sim, eu sei_, China queria dizer. _Cem anos é tempo demais quando se está longe de quem se ama, mesmo sendo imortal_. Mas não podia – tinha que aliviar ao máximo o sofrimento do irmãozinho a quem tanto amava e que criara com tanto zelo. Tinha que fazer com que Hong Kong fosse forte; tinha que ser forte _ele mesmo_, para lidar com tudo aquilo. Logo ia acabar, e ele teria sua almejada paz. E quando aqueles cem anos passassem, tudo estaria, por fim, perfeito. Bastava ter paciência – e ele tinha, afinal de contas, era preciso ser paciente para sobreviver por quatro milênios sem enlouquecer.

"Não se preocupe, Hong Kong. Vai dar tudo certo. Vai passar em um piscar olhos!" disse, tentando parecer mais animado do que realmente estava. "E você vai gostar do Inglaterra, tenho certeza. Ele já criou outros irmãozinhos, como o América, que hoje é um grande país. Você vai ver só." Mentiu. Na verdade, sabia que Hong Kong sofreria. Sabia que Hong Kong não teria o tratamento que América tinha pelo simples fato de ser importante para China. Mas o garoto não podia ficar mais desesperado do que já estava. Não ia permitir que Inglaterra tivesse o _prazer_ de ver um irmão seu, sangue de seu sangue, criado por ele, chorar por causa de um ocidental cínico e egoísta. Ia mostrar a ele que, ainda que seu poder bélico não fosse o maior, seu orgulho e sua honra ainda eram superiores.

Ouviram batidas à porta, e então China olhou no relógio. Pelo menos ele era pontual. Lançou um olhar sério para Hong Kong, que sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e enxugou as lágrimas com a manga de suas vestes, ficando imediatamente com a expressão mais indiferente que era capaz. Iria honrar seu _ge ge_ – ia mostrar àquele ocidental do que sua família era feita! Com um pesado suspiro, Yao abriu a porta.

"Ora essa, você realmente o deixou pronto." Inglaterra comentou, olhando o garoto à sua frente. Não parecia abalado nem nervoso, mas o vermelho em seus olhos indicava que estivera chorando. "Pronto para ir, Hong Kong?"

"Quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido volto para Yao _ge ge_." Disse o garoto, passando por Inglaterra e cruzando a porta, deixando claro que estava com pressa. Arthur não podia negar, Hong Kong tinha personalidade – como seu irmão mais velho. Encarou Yao, que estava com a mesma expressão de sutil superioridade de sempre – a mesma expressão que fascinava tanto Inglaterra. Ah, como ele amava visitar China, só para ser olhado daquela maneira!

"Então, eu sei que você _amaria_ que isso fosse um 'adeus', mas, se os termos de nosso tratado forem cumpridos, acredito que isso seja um 'até logo', não?" Disse, tentando provocar China. Este apenas cruzou os braços e respondeu:

"Infelizmente. E mais uma coisa." Se aproximou de Inglaterra, e de repente parecia tão maior e mais poderoso, como se tivesse o mundo a seus pés – como o grande Império que já havia sido – e continuou, em um óbvio tom de ameaça: "Não ouse mal-tratar Hong Kong. Ele é uma criança, e não tem nada a ver com o que houve entre nós, Inglaterra. Se você o fizer sofrer, _eu juro _que você vai ter uma amostra da minha _verdadeira_ ira."

Inglaterra sorriu – aquele jeito majestoso, de quem não pode ser vencido, não importa quantas vezes caia, era o que mais amava em China. Então, com um tom de inocência na voz, disse:

"O que te faz pensar que eu o mal-trataria? Eu não faria algo assim a uma criança." Então, acariciou o rosto de Yao, que apenas fez uma expressão de nojo ao ser tocado. "Além disso, eu te amo."

"Vá logo." Respondeu Yao, afastando-se. Encolhendo os ombros, Inglaterra virou as costas e foi embora.

E apenas quando teve certeza de que eles haviam _realmente_ partido é que China permitiu-se chorar.

-

_Não vai parar_. Yao sabia, não ia parar. Inglaterra continuaria lhe atormentado, lhe drenando. Mas ele não iria facilitar, sob aspecto algum. Não era obrigado a aceitar aquele ópio – nem ele, nem seu povo. E estavam todos bem instruídos para _delicadamente_ – casualmente – recusar qualquer "oferta" de ópio que recebessem. Então, Inglaterra perderia a razão de continuar lá, já que o serviço não lhe traria mais lucro, e iria embora. Bom, China sabia que não seria assim, mas iria tentar. Iria tentar, a todo custo, adiar as guerras que tanto odiava.

Arthur não ficou nada satisfeito com aquilo. Ah, China já esperava por aquilo. Quando Inglaterra entrou em sua casa, perguntando por que Diabos um de seus navios havia sido revistado como se não tivesse o direito de estar lá, Yao estava esperando por aquilo. E foi com pesar que ele se viu envolvido em outra Guerra.

E ele estava realmente cansado daquilo tudo.

-

"Estamos de acordo, _chérie_?" França perguntou, estendendo os papéis para Yao. _Pelo menos ele não é tão sádico quanto Inglaterra_, o oriental pensou. Mas Inglaterra _estava_ lá, sorrindo, encarando-o, como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. E o corpo de Yao doía, sua mente doía, ele estava cansado e só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de _uma vez por todas_ – mas não podia. Tinha que ser forte. Por seu povo, por seus irmãos, por sua honra. E por ele mesmo. Porque se recusava a acreditar que nada mudaria. _Mudaria_, sim, e um dia ele voltaria a ser um grande império. Por ora, teria que agüentar – e agüentaria.

"Sim." Respondeu, soltando um longo suspiro. Era isso, agora. Iria se render aos ocidentais, dar a eles suas terras, seu comércio, sua cultura. Os deixaria vir e fazer o que bem entendessem. Mas ele não tinha _realmente_ uma escolha – havia perdido, afinal de contas. Não lhe restavam mais forças. E se ele fosse o único a sofrer, não veria problemas – talvez, simplesmente morresse e tudo acabasse de uma vez. Mas havia seu povo, seu povo que o amava e lutava por ele. E ele não poderia sacrificar o seu povo. Não, era hora de parar. Agora enxergava – a paz viria quando ele começasse a fazer os sacrifícios corretos.

"Bom." França engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Com um aceno de cabeça, retirou-se do local. Por algum motivo, apesar de tudo, Yao acreditava que França era mais agradável do que Inglaterra – talvez por também já ter sido vítima desse no passado.

"Por que você nunca responde mal-criado para o Francis?" Inglaterra perguntou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, num tom dolorosamente _falso_ de inocência. "Eu me sinto rejeitado assim, sabia?"

"Como está Hong Kong?" China perguntou, após um longo suspiro.

"Bah, é só dele que você sabe falar?" Arthur disse, colocando-se de pé, com tanto cinismo na voz que chegava a deixar China com náuseas. "Primeiro, tratando o França melhor do que eu. Agora, só falando do Hong Kong. Assim eu fico com ciúmes, Yao." China revirou os olhos, com uma expressão que beirava o _nojo_, e deu alguns passos para trás, como que para manter distância. Inglaterra suspirou. "Ele está bem, China. Que coisa, eu criei Alfred muito bem. Hong Kong não seria diferente, oras."

"Espero que isso seja verdade. Porque se não for..."

"Eu sei, Yao. Você me avisou uma vez." Ele disse, ajeitando o casaco. Após uma pausa – durante a qual ele tinha certeza de que se olhares matassem, ele já teria caído duro ali mesmo há muito tempo – sorriu cruelmente e aproximou-se de China. Pegando uma mecha de cabelo desse, que parecia querer desviar-se, disse: "Não foi bem mais fácil assim, Yao? Poderíamos ter evitado todo aquele sofrimento desde o começo. Se você não tivesse relutado tanto em abrir as portas para nós..."

China desvencilhou-se, e, dando dois passos para trás, disse, com toda a altivez que possuía:

"Suma daqui." Inglaterra o olhou, quase rindo e, com um ar de deboche, foi embora, assoviando alguma música. Assim que ele cruzou a porta, China bateu-a, encostando a testa na madeira, para tentar acalmar-se.

_Não teria sua paz tão cedo._

* * *

_Observaçõezinhas: Eu sei que Taiwan só se "rebelou" contra a China BEM depois de Hong Kong ser tomado pela Inglaterra, mas eu quis deixar assim pra ficar mais dramático. E o Yao não está falando o típico "aru" porque, de acordo com Himaruya, quando está com Inglaterra, ele usa o sufixo "ahen", que significa "ópio", então eu decidi deixar isso de fora. E "ge ge" significa "irmão", em chinês._

* * *

**N/A** Pois é, vamos desde o começo. Primeiro, eu não faço idéia do motivo para o Yao ser meu personagem favorito – é um fato que eu sempre prefiro os mais explosivos (aliás, quem tinha tudo para ser meu favorito era o Vash, que ainda fica empatado com o Gilbert). E outra coisa é que eu nunca tive um interesse particular pela China. Era um país que, para mim, não fedia nem cheirava. Aí, fui serelepe e feliz assistir Hetalia, e eis que quem se torna meu favorito era a última pessoa que se poderia esperar – China. E eu ainda passei a amar ainda mais ele depois de estudar mais a história de seu país, porque eu não fazia idéia do quanto a China é um país foda – e, conseqüentemente, o Yao também. Agora, ele é _de longe_ meu favorito.

Enfim. Eu sei que o Arthur ficou insuportável nessa fanfic, mas se vocês forem estudar a fundo a história da Inglaterra, eles sempre foram filhos da puta com todo mundo – o próprio Himaruya, em uma das tirinhas, falou que "Inglaterra sempre acabava sendo o vilão da história", e eles foram particularmente cruéis na Guerra do Ópio – eles _obrigavam_ a população chinesa a consumir a droga para criar dependência química. Pois é, e vocês achando que o Rússia é malvado!

_**Reviews? ;-;**_


End file.
